Escape
by Bri-C123
Summary: In her body, there are two personalities. The one who fights and the one who runs. She ran to escape the pain and torture. She knew it was the only way. She would never kill again. Her wolf will never kill again. But once it starts, it never ends. Will he save her from the blood lust? Will he help her tame her wolf, the way he tamed his own?
1. Chapter 1

__This is only of my imagination.

**_DISCLAIMER_**: I do not own these characters, so please be nice and don't sue me. Thank you.

* * *

_Escape_

_By_ _**Bri-C123**_

_Chapter 1: First Meeting_

* * *

She ran through the trees. She had to get away. She could not look back. There was too much to look back to. There would only be pain and suffering if she looked back or stopped. So she kept running. She could almost hear them breathing as they tried to catch up to her. _Faster_, she thought. _I have to go faster_. Her aching legs begged her to stop but she kept going.

Suddenly, there was no ground beneath her left foot, she tilted and fell. It wasn't long after that she started to roll. She could feel the rocks and roots digging into every part of her body. At one point, she felt a large rock make contact with her leg. She was pretty sure she felt a snap, but she could feel no pain. The adrenaline she had since her escape was still rushing through her body. She only concentrated on trying to stop.

She did stop eventually, but not in the way she wanted. Her whole body hit something hard and solid at the same time. She bounced back on her side. Her whole body was aching, the adrenaline gone. She tried to keep herself conscious, though it was a futile task_. I have to go. I have to get away._ But her body would not move. She heard shouting and felt hands roll her to her back. _Crap_, she thought, _they got me now_. Then there was nothing.

~Everyone's head shot up when they all heard the rather loud thud against their wall. Kenshin was the fastest, grabbing his katana and shooting towards the door. He opened it cautiously, testing for menacing ki in the area. He found nothing but a weak ki. Thinking it was an injured animal, he relaxed and stepped outside. As he took a breath, the wolf in him was suddenly alert. It was the smell of blood. He ran to the source and froze. Long ebony hair obscured the face but the blood pooling around her said a lot for her injuries. Her clothes were torn and bloody. "Megumi!" he shouted. "Megumi come out here now!" He shot to the girl and turned her over to her back. There wasn't even a whimper of pain. "Damn it Megumi! Now!"

"I'm here, I'm here! What-" there was the sound of a sharp intake of breath. "Kami. Kenshin take her inside. Sanosuke, get me water. Misao, grab the clean towels. Aoshi, hurry and set the futon. Hurry!"

Kenshin cradled the delicate creature in his arms. Aoshi quickly did what he was told and Kenshin put the girl on the futon. He brushed back her hair. There was a hiss of sympathy that echoed throughout the now filled room. Sanosuke set down the water and Misao did the same with the towels. Everyone stood there to see the injured girl.

"Out! Everyone out! I need to treat her now!" Megumi's words seemed to wake everyone up and they quickly fled the room. Kenshin was the last to go. He stared long and hard at the girl even as Megumi began to rip the clothing off. He had the urge to sit there and treat her himself but quickly let go of it. Megumi was the best healer there was. He shook his head as his wolf snarled. _Stay_, it insisted. _Stay and protect_. Kenshin ignored the wolf and closed the door, heading towards the living room. Megumi will do what we cannot, Kenshin reminded the wolf. But the wolf did not listen, only snarl in defiance.

Sanosuke sat in the chair closest to the doorway, in case Megumi should call. Misao was curled into Aoshi, as if he could protect her from the images of the stranger. Aoshi's face was stoic as usual, but his arms wrapped around Misao protectively. Kenshin's wolf shoved the image of the girl, free of injuries, wrapped in his own arms and naked as the day she was born. Kenshin blinked. The image had seemed so right…

"Shit" he cursed. Everyone looked up at him. "Shit shit shit." He began to pace as the realization hit him. "This cannot not be happening. Not now. Damn it." His pacing increased and his steps quickened.

"Alpha?" Misao asked. "You don't need to curse about things. I'm pretty sure the girl just stumbled here by accident. No one should have found us yet."

"That's not what I'm worried about Misao." He stopped pacing and took a deep breath. He could still smell her scent, even though it was overpowered by blood. He licked his lips and shut his eyes. The wolf was adamant about going back to the girl so Kenshin walked out the front door. He walked away far enough so that he wouldn't have to feel the weak ki. He breathed the clean fresh air.

"Alpha."

"Aoshi." There was silence as Kenshin calmed himself. "My wolf wants the girl" he finally said.

There wasn't a hint of surprise on his face. "I see." The two men stood there in silence. "I suppose I should make necessary arrangements to move her to your room?"

"No. I don't want to hurt her or scare her. Just make sure she is comfortable in the guest room. I can handle the rest." Aoshi nodded and disappeared. Kenshin stayed where he was. Aoshi will explain everything to Misao who would explain everything to everyone else. There was no need for him to go back until he was completely calm.

~Kaoru woke up in a strange room. There was a futon and a dresser. She had a cast on her leg and bandages all over her body. She found her torn clothes by a corner. She limped over and quickly changed into it. Wherever this was, she had to get out now. She arranged the cloth until she was decent looking and went back to sit on the bed. She smell several wolves in this room alone. And there was one human. She snarled. This was definitely a place she did not want to be in. However, her whole body was aching and she knew that she would only have a few minutes before the wolves chased her down. If they worked with the human. Her wolf snarled. Humans were no longer going to scare her. She would have to face and fight anyone if they got in her way.

The door opened and a tall man in a white coat stepped in. She could smell the wolf in him. She snarled and crouched on the bed in a defensive position. She ignored the searing pain in her leg and kept her eyes on the man in front of her. He was frozen where he was, but didn't seem at all frightened. In fact, he seemed amused. This didn't please her wolf, who clawed her way to the surface and leapt towards him.

He automatically stepped aside to avoid her blow. Her hands opened and her claws extended, managing to nick his arm. He cursed and fell to his knees. If the amount of blood she drew had any say, she would say that the nick was actually a pretty deep cut. She knew his magic would heal him soon. She jumped onto his back and pressed the pressure point by his neck. He immediately fell to the floor. Her claws extended again and she prepared to slit his throat.

As the tip of her claw drew blood, she froze. Her eyes stayed staring at where claw met skin and suddenly pulled back. Her hands turned to normal and she stared at them. No, this cannot be happening. She couldn't kill. Even if they were a threat, she couldn't kill. It was against everything she knew. She threw herself to the wall and caught sight of a mirror she hadn't noticed before. There was some blood splattered on her face and a bandage wrapped around her head. Her face was purple with some bruises, although her eyes were normal. She stared at the blood on her hands and shuddered. She almost… her wolf almost…_killed._ She turned to the open door and ran. She had to get away. Before she killed anyone, even if it was the human, she had to get away.

There were surprised faces that flashed past her but she ignored it and kept running. She could see a door and was pretty sure it led outside. Sure enough, the green of trees and grass met her when she stepped out. She began to run again, her wolf helped her ignore the pain in her leg and let her use her speed. She was speeding straight into the trees.

Amber eyes met blue eyes. She came to a stop as soon as they clashed. Her wolf was at attention, studying the man. He didn't seem tall, an inch taller than her at most, but she could tell he was strong. He was full of lean muscle. His ki screamed alpha. Her heart pounded when she noticed him studying her too. His eyes lingered on her cast. That's when she felt the other ki coming. She turned and began to run, panic flooding her system. She was met with amber eyes again, but much closer this time. As Kaoru moved to step back, he touched her face. Electricity seemed to shoot through her body, straight to her heart. She was frozen again. Snarls behind her made her turn, defense overriding everything else. There were two people there, looking at her with hard eyes. The girl snarled and began to stalk forward. Suddenly a lean body was in front of Kaoru. "Misao" he warned. His voice was low and menacing, the tone of an alpha exerting his control. She whimpered, memories flashing in her mind, reminding her of what she had lost. A low growl made her flinch. "They will not touch you, little one." She shivered. He was their alpha…but could she really trust him? Her wolf screamed yes. This was a man to be trusted.

But her human side disagreed. He had a human with him. He was working with a human. And they only just met him. He could not be trusted. The wolf wanted to wrap her arms around him, begging for comfort. The human wanted to run. The two fought their instincts and simply stayed frozen.

"Misao, Aoshi, go back to the cabin."

"She harmed Sano!" Kaoru whimpered at the girl's harsh accusation, but made no move to deny it.

"Misao. Go." There was another snarl but the two kis backed away and soon disappeared from her senses. The man in front of her slowly turned. "They are gone little one." His voice had gone soft, no longer exerting the harsh tone of an alpha. "I'm here to help you. Do not be afraid." His voice was lulling, comforting. She hesitantly met his gaze.

He could see the fear in her eyes. No, it wasn't fear. It was pure, undeniable terror. "Please" she whispered. "Please don't send me to the main house. I promise I'll be good." Confused, he stepped forward. She flinched back and whimpered. "Please. Don't send me back to the humans."

"Humans?"

"I won't go back!" she shouted. Her wolf let go of her restraint, making Kaoru feel the anger and hatred that burned her body. "You cannot make me go back there!" She felt something prick her hand and looked down. She took in the claws that had extended. "No. Not again..." Her hands shifted again, back to normal hands. She closed her eyes, swaying, suddenly aware of the pain in her leg. It was welcomed against the onslaught of blood lust from her wolf. A hand landed on her shoulder and she flew back, away from the contact, landing on her butt. It jarred her leg, reminding her that it was still hurt, even with the magic she had left in her body.

Both were frozen, the man standing with his arm outstretched, and the girl on the floor. "I will not hurt you or bring you back to the main house. I promise."

"Do you swear on your life?"

He paused. They may not go back on their word, the magic binds them. The situation must be important and dire to even suggest it. "I swear on my life."

This made the girl relax. "Okay." Then she fainted.

"_Yahiko?"_

"_What busu?"_

"_Do you really love her?"_

"… _What's it to you?"_

"_Because if you do, then I approve. But you must remember to be careful."_

"_I know the rules about courting and mating, busu."_

"_It's not just the rules. You must never shift in front of them. They will punish you."_

"_Why would the wolves punish me for shifting?"_

"_Here, it's not the wolves I'm talking about."_

"_Who are you talking about then?"_

"_The humans."_

"_There shouldn't be humans that know about us."_

"_They work with the humans, this pack."_

"_But…"_

"_I know."_

"_Impossible." He whispered._

"_But very, very true."_

"_So this pack is not yours."_

"_No, mine was killed. This pack took me in." her voice was strained. _

"_How long have you been with this pack?"_

"_Years."_

"_You know a lot, don't you?"_

"_But not enough."_

"_Do you like it here?"_

"…" _It was all the answer he needed._

"_Why haven't you left?"_

"_Because I have no where to go. Here, I know the routine. Out there, I know nothing."_

"_Kaoru! Alpha would like to talk to you!" She jumped at the guard's voice._

"_Yes sir." She turned to the young boy. "Good night Yahiko. I pray you are making the right decision."_

"_Why wouldn't I be?"_

"_She is innocent. The rest are not. You best watch your back. There is a lot you don't know about this pack. And you might not know until its too late."_

* * *

Well then. Nothing like a little mystery to end a first chapter. I really shouldn't have written this, but my mind seems to think otherwise. So I have three on going stories at the same time. This should be fun…


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I just noticed a small mistake I made so this is an edited chapter. Sorry for the confusion.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any characters in this story. So please, do not sue this poor, poor writer. Thank you.

_Escape_

_By **Bri-C123**_

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Kenshin quickly scooped her up, allowing his wolf to enjoy the weight of her in his arms. He frowned as he smelled the blood on her. She probably pulled some stitches. They would have to be redone. He walked back to his cabin, where the rest of his pack awaited. Misao was silent for once and Sanosuke was sitting on the couch. He looked like he was already healed. He regarded the girl in his alpha's arms with something like awe.

"Yo Kenshin."

"Good to see you're doing well Sano."

"She surprised me is all. You know I would never go down that easily unless she surprised me."

"Don't let your pride get the best of you Sano."

"Why are you so happy?" Misao snapped. "The girl attacked you."

"How would you feel if you woke up somewhere unfamiliar and saw Sano?" Kenshin snapped back. "He's tall and obviously strong. She was defending herself."

"You're defending a stranger over your pack" Misao said.

"Is Sanosuke complaining? He looks fine, doesn't he? She did nothing life threatening to him and she is under my care. You be sure to remember that." Misao bared her teeth and stalked out the door. "You do well to watch your woman Aoshi." He said nothing and disappeared after her.

Sanosuke cleared his throat. "Well, it's good to know she cares."

"You idiot rooster head." Megumi smacked his head. "I'll restitch her wounds Ken-san."

"No. I'll do it. You need to stay with Sano. If she wakes up soon, she won't be happy with the smell of a human in her room."

"Oh…She's one of those wolves."

Kenshin looked down at the bundle in his arms. "Maybe. But I think there is more to it than just that." He started towards the guest room. "Anyway, make sure I am not disturbed. I'll be tending to her and I want to be there when she wakes again."

He put the girl back onto the futon and locked the door to the room. He would have more privacy now. He got rid of her torn shirt and pants. He quickly found the torn stitches and restitched them. The wound stopped bleeding, he could smell her magic working.

Kenshin frowned. He had found her three hours ago. With magic, her stitched wound should have healed long ago. Her leg would still take time but her condition should have been better. She was still so frail…

Her pack must be looking for her. If she had little magic, then maybe their reserves are being used to find her? She seems very tired and dirty. Perhaps she ran a long way.

Kenshin sighed. There was so much mystery around this girl. How she got here. Who she is. Why she's running. Too many questions to ask.

He pulled the blanket up to her chin and sat on the floor. His wolf was happy. He made sure the girl was safe and can watch her sleep. Kenshin couldn't help but feel the same way. She was a beauty to look at, even with bruises. He pushed some of her bangs out of her face and watched the silken threads fall back in place. He leaned forward and took a sniff. Jasmine. He smiled and settled himself against the wall opposite the bed. He would watch her until she wakes.

"_You need to go before its too late."_

"_Why? I just got here this morning!"_

"_You have eaten lunch with us. Go before you eat dinner."_

"_I have every right to stay for dinner."_

"_Don't think with your stomach" she snapped. "They will keep you here if you eat more than necessary by pack law."_

"_I will not leave. Besides, I just met Tsubame."_

"_Take the girl with you. She knows how to leave. Make sure you go soon."_

"_If she doesn't leave?"_

"_Then you are doomed." Her voice was grave._

Darkness takes over before a new scene begins._  
_

"_Its too late." She murmured._

"_I know. You've only said it a thousand times already."_

"_You don't know how they think."_

"_And you do?" he snapped. "You haven't even left them yet. They are perfectly nice to me. I don't know how you can think such ill of them."_

"_I know enough."_

"_You're crazy, woman."_

"_Everyone said so."_

"_Goodbye Kaoru. I hope not to see you unless necessary."_

"_I will be seeing you soon. When it's too late for you to think about running."_

She could remember the way he was so sure about himself. It would have made her laugh in any other situation.

"_You were right." He couldn't look her in the eye even as he spoke to her._

"_Of course I was."_

"_I should have taken Tsubame and ran."_

"_Yes." There was an awkward pause. "She will now be downgraded to our level because of you."_

"_I know." His voice was pained._

"_That's good though. It means it would be easier to protect her. Don't feel so bad." She patted his back. "I will protect both of you."_

"_I can take care of myself and Tsubame."_

"_I will protect the two of you anyway. I was here longer you know."_

"_A busu like you will never be able to protect me."_

"_Don't judge me Little Yahiko."_

"_I'm not little!"_

"_You are to me. I know more than you think." He saw red and he rushed at her. She sidestepped easily and knocked him to the ground. "Lesson one, don't let anger get the best of you. It will only bring trouble." He stood up and yelled before throwing a punch. She sidestepped it and grabbed his arm as he flew by. "Lesson two, the element of surprise is always welcome. Don't ruin it by yelling." She glared at him. "Are you done wasting your energy yet?"_

"_Who the hell are you?"_

"_Kamiya Kaoru at your service. Now stop, before the guards come and decide to take you away. You and Tsubame are to stay with me at all times."_

"_Are you ordering me or did someone else order you?"_

"_I am telling you. It would be easier if we stick together. And I might even be able to teach you my family's fighting style."_

"_Your family had a fighting style?"_

"_Its not well known. It was passed down only to family. It's the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. We use bokkons. It's a style meant to protect."_

"_Why use the bokkon? Its useless."_

"_Shinai kill at contact. Bokkon only knock out the offender. We do not teach to kill. It is against our pack laws and customs."_

"_What happened to your pack?" he asked quietly._

_She stayed silent. Soon another guard came by dragging a girl. He threw her in. She stayed on the floor sobbing, not noticing the others. "Tsubame-chan?"_

_The girl looked up immediately. "Kaoru-san! You're really here!" The two hugged. "They were so cruel." She cried._

"_I know. But you must stay with me and Yahiko at all times, understand? I will make sure the two of you are safe."_

"_Yahiko?" He stepped forward and reached for the girl. "Yahiko-kun! I'm so glad to see you." She threw herself into a hug._

"_I'm so sorry Tsubame. I got you into this mess."_

"_Its okay. As long as we're together, with Kaoru-san, we will be safe. Kaoru is the best protector."_

"_I'll hold you and busu to that."_

Sadness welled up into her being. She was the best protector but she was not good enough._  
_

"_What did I tell you about keeping your anger in check?" she hissed._

"_They were threatening to beat Tsubame."_

"_They threatened her but they didn't do anything yet. I told you, if the two of you stay with me, it will be okay. Don't let the anger get the best of you. I warned you, if you transform in front of them, you will be punished. Your wolf must not be let out."_

"_My wolf has never brought me trouble before."_

"_Well, your wolf was never here before. For your sake and Tsubame's, just don't let him out."_

"_Kaoru-san?" Kaoru turned to the girl sitting on the bed._

"_Yes, Tsubame-chan?"_

"_Will you teach me too?"_

_The boy and woman looked at her with surprise. "Why would you want to learn?"_

"_We can protect you Tsubame, there is no need-"_

"_I want to learn. I need to know how to protect myself if the two of you are not with me."_

"_But Tsubame…"_

"_Please Yahiko-kun. I want to learn."_

_Yahiko was silent and Kaoru considered the proposition. "Very well. I will teach you my family's style. But you must remember to mind your feelings when you fight. And your wolf must never use this knowledge to kill someone."_

"_Yes Sensei."_

Kaoru blinked open her eyes. She was back in the room that smelled of human and many wolves. She sat up and clutched the sheets to her chest. She was naked again. She saw the red head at the wall opposite her bed. He seemed to be sleeping. She tilted her head and checked his ki. He was very relaxed. This gave her enough proof that he was sleeping. She turned and carefully put her feet on the floor.

As soon as she began putting weight onto her feet, he was there in front of her. She hadn't even seen him move. She was just starting to stand and then he was there, holding her still. His hands were on her shoulder. She stared up to his amber eyes. "You shouldn't be getting up yet, little one." His voice was husky from sleep.

She swallowed and pulled her legs back onto the bed. He pushed her down making her lie on the bed. He moved to where her feet were, checking the cast. "C-can you remove the cast? My leg isn't broken anymore." He raised an eyebrow but did as she asked. She watched as the white cast was removed and a bruised leg showed. The red head growled in displeasure.

"Perhaps I should keep the cast on. Then you would remember not to use your leg."

"No. Its fine. I've had worse. It doesn't even hurt anymore." She was lying through her teeth. She hoped he couldn't tell. "I'm sure my magic will fix it in no time."

"Your magic should have started working a long time ago. If it were at full power, you would be healed already."

"W-what makes you say that? You don't know how my pack uses our magic."

"Is your pack searching for you?"

"Th-that's none of your business."

"Did you run away?"

"Stop asking me these questions!"

"You have stepped into my territory" he snarled. "I will do what I want. Now answer me! Who are you and what business do you have here?"

"I have no business with you" she spat. "Who I am does not matter. I thank you for your hospitality but I am healed enough to leave. Laws do not state I have to be fully healed before I go. Now if you will give me back my clothes."

The man took a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound harsh. You are still not well enough to move just yet. And I don't really mind letting you stay. In fact, I have a doctor with us who will make sure you are fully healed before you go. But I really need to know if keeping you here will endanger my pack. I need to take any necessary precautions."

"I…I'm sorry too. It's just been a rough…time lately. I will leave as soon as I can and any danger I will bring will be gone."

"Please miss…"

"I'm Kaoru."

"Kenshin." They stared at each other for a minute. "I have something to confess. I don't want you to be scared because no one here will hurt you."

"O-okay. I trust you." It was the truth. She and her wolf trusted Kenshin. Something about him made them want to trust him.

"I won't let you get hurt." He promised again. She nodded. "My pack has a human."

She was up immediately. "H-human?"

"Please, sit down."

"You have a human in your pack?" Her voice was high and shrill. Panic flooded her ki. "You promised, you swore, that you wouldn't take me back to the main house!"

"I won't. I swore on my life and I promise you now, you are not going back to that place. I don't even know where that place is, okay?" He ran a hand through his bangs. "This human won't hurt you. She is my beta's mate so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't attack her or anyone else, okay? I just thought I should warn you now. Megumi isn't all that bad."

"M-Megumi? Megumi Takani?"

"You know her?"

"T-Takani…"

"She didn't recognize you. Do you two know each other?"

"She used to work for Kanryu."

Kenshin growled. "She doesn't anymore. She has nothing to do with that sick bastard."

"I know" she whispered. "She ran away four years ago. She hasn't been heard from since." She gave a faint smile. "She was a brave human. Not even I would have done that to Kanryu, no matter how much of a sicko he is."

"Done what?"  
"She didn't tell you?"

"She doesn't talk about those days."

"It is not my story to tell."

He could sense her dismissal on that subject. "You should get back in bed. Your wounds haven't healed yet."

Kaoru frowned. She peeked under the blanket to assess her injuries. Her leg was bruised, but no longer broken. Many bruises along her torso were already yellowing. There were some stitches on her side, keeping a large gash closed. She couldn't feel any of it, which was a good thing. She had trained herself to channel her magic to relieve pain. The scars wouldn't matter, but if she could still fight on, then she would have to ignore the pain. "I'm fine Kenshin. Don't worry about me." He didn't look convinced. "Actually, may I ask you for some food? Just something small like a piece of bread will do. Please?" He reluctantly nodded and left the room. She locked the door after counting to ten. He didn't start pounding on the door, so she let out a sigh. She searched the room for her clothes again. She frowned when she didn't find it. She supposed she could just go out the window naked, but if she ever came to civilization again, she would need clothes to blend in with the crowd. She searched some more for her clothes but couldn't find any.

A knock on the door startled her. "Kaoru-dono? May I come in?" The door knob jiggled. "You locked the door?"

She didn't answer, only started to frantically tie the blanket around her. Perhaps she could make it seem like a dress?

"Kaoru-dono? I know you're still in there. Please open the door." Kaoru was getting frustrated. She wanted to get away now. Her wolf wanted out. Her body began trembling, a sign that she was starting to change. Kaoru remembered the last time she changed. It was not pleasant. The situation, the people, and the temptation to kill them all was too great back then. Even now, her wolf wants more blood.

The door opened, revealing Kenshin. Kaoru turned to him, eyes glowing a bright blue. Her hands elongated into sharp claws and her whole body tensed for the change. His amber eyes met and held hers. It seemed to calm the she-wolf. Her body relaxed and her hands returned to normal. She fell to the floor panting. "Thank you" she whispered.

He was at her side in a moment, the tray of food settled on the floor as he cradled her body against his. "I did nothing. Are you okay?"

"I didn't change."

"No you didn't."

"Good."

He frowned. "Its not good to keep your wolf locked in like that. She will start getting restless. Its bad for you and her."

"She must never be let out again. Not after what she has done." Her eyes closed, exhaustion from keeping her wolf in and using magic setting in her tired bones.

"Kaoru. You must not do that. It will only make your situation worse."

"Its already been worse Kenshin." Her eyes started glowing faintly. It wasn't just Kaoru talking now. It was her wolf sharing her words. "I acted without thought and seven people had to pay for it. Even...my little..." Then she fainted.

* * *

This chapter was very long and the characters were very OOC. I realized that after writing the whole chapter. Please bear with me. I feel exhausted but could not sleep until I finished this chapter. I can now sleep in peace without Battousai haunting my dreams, threatening to beat me if i don't finish my fanfiction chapters.

Now to thank my reviewers~

Kokoronagomu: As always, its wonderful to hear from you. And this may be a little late but congratulations! I hope everything is going well with your new grandchild~  
I never thought of having three stories in that way, but it is in fact, very fun. Especially when I realize that I'm writing the wrong chapter for the wrong story. Thank you for putting it into that perspective for me :D

Cosmic-lover: I always love it when Kenshin is over protective of Kaoru. It makes me want to hug someone hehe~ I hope I haven't lost you with all the flashbacks I've used in this chapter as well. All your questions will be answered in the next two or three chapters hopefully. *Uses ominous voice* Patience is the key the all problems...

blackpearly: Thank you for reviewing~ I will definitely continue this story to the end.

JeniNeji: I'm glad I caught your attention. :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I hope this chapter was to everyone's liking. Until next time~ happy reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do now own Kenshin, or Kaoru, or any said characters pertaining to Rurouni Kenshin. Please enjoy this fanfiction and do not sue me. Thank you.

_Escape_

_By **Bri-C123**_

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Her eyes blinked open. Once again, she was in the room that smelled of many wolves and a human. She cringed at the scent and curled into a ball. Human. There was a human. Where was she? Why was she alone? She whimpered. She hated being alone the most.

Her wolf whimpered with her, but for a different reason. She wanted a mate. She wanted a man who can take care of her, the way she took care of her small family. One who can protect her and help keep her fears at bay.

The door opened, and a small woman stepped in. Kaoru sat up immediately. The girl looked younger than Kaoru, but with werewolves, you could never be sure. Life spans can last anywhere from a century to three.

She sighed and walked until she was next to the bed. "I'm Misao" she said.

Kaoru nodded, but did nothing more.

"Look, I don't mind having you here. Kenshin was right, you are pretty much on your own. But be warned, if you hurt anyone here again, I will hunt you down." She patted Kaoru's cheek. "So be a good girl and we can be friends." Misao didn't wait for an answer; just skipped out of the room as if there had been no tension between the girls at all. At any other time, Kaoru would have laughed. That girl had so much charisma.

Someone else stepped into the room. Someone she recognized immediately. His very scent seemed to make her calm. "Kenshin" she breathed.

"Miss Kaoru, I see Misao got to you. I hope she didn't scare you?" He smiled.

She tilted her head, confused. "no, I suppose not."

He held out some clothes for her. She gladly accepted it. She sniffed it, making sure it wasn't the human's. "They're mine" he said. She blushed, the thought of wearing his clothes made her wolf excited. She quickly put on the shirt, trying to hide her face. The shirt was baggy and his sweats were hanging dangerously low on her hips. She stood and found that he was watching her. His eyes were eyeing her in his clothes, amber flaring.

He shook his head and held out his hand. "Its not good to stay in this room, that it isn't." He paused, realizing he was using the old samurai language that he used before he had his pack. Kenshin cleared his throat and continued. "Come with me and I'll make you some food. I'm sure you need it."

She bit her lip, unsure. Going with him would surely mean she would see the human. Even if it was the human was Megumi Takani, it didn't make her feel better. A touch on her cheek made her look up into warm amethyst eyes. "If it makes you feel better, I will always be by your side. Nothing will harm you while I am around, I swear." She leaned into the warmth of his hand, pain laced comfort piercing her heart. This had once been a familiar gesture, made to ensure she would grow up more confident. It was a bittersweet memory now.

Kenshin watched as a small smile graced the girl's face. A warmth crept through his body at the sight. She looked beautiful. Even his wolf was quiet. "Okay. I trust you" she whispered.

A wide smile made its way to his face and he removed his hand to hold it out in front of her again. She took it and they both froze at the heat that shot through their bodies.

They knew what it meant.

Kenshin's wolf was overjoyed. It was official. She was his, and he hers. Man and wolf agreed that this is the sign they've been waiting for. He gripped her hand, not wanting to lose contact.

Kaoru's wolf was feeling the same way. That feeling of finding something that can complete her made her want to jump him. She knew what it took to make him her true mate. She was even willing to take up her role as Alpha female.

Kaoru, however, was never so sad. She knew there was no way she could stay. Her wolf can argue, but they both knew what would happen if they stayed. Her wolf had to begrudgingly agree. The danger they would bring is not something they would want to bring to this man and his pack. They have done nothing wrong.

However, law did state that they had to feed her at least a meal before she left. She was in no shape to turn down a free meal. After the meal, she would trade her service for a week to have some clothes. Then she would have to leave. Even a week was too long. That was a big risk. Perhaps she could bargain for less time?

Kenshin watched the frown on the girls face deepen with every passing minute. He had to admit, it kind of disappointed him. Why wasn't she happy, as he was? They had found each other. They were meant to be together. They are life mates. She should be happy.

He tugged on her hand and she quickly looked up to meet his amber gaze. He looked a little disheartened. His eyes reminded her of a scolded puppy. It was adorable. How can a man like this look adorable, and so handsome at the same time? It made her heart ache. She squeezed his hand, hoping to make him feel better. He seemed surprised about it, and his eyes lit up. She favored him with a small smile and stepped a little closer to him. She could enjoy the contact while it lasted. She would lose it all too soon.

They always got away too easily.

* * *

Sorry this took so long! It has been _ages_, I know. But I'm back, and relieving some stress by writing again~

I know this was short, maybe a bit too short, but more will come soon. Don't hate me!

**JeniNeji**: Well, now that I look back, she does seem like the typical moody Misao. I think she was more herself in this chapter, but really doesn't matter all that much, I guess XD

**Ilyasveil**: I always knew there was something wrong with my spelling. Thank you for clearing that up for me :D

**Inu-love-kag**: Thank you for being patient with my slowness and for reviewing. XD

**ZilverWolf**: ah~ thank you thank you~ I'm glad this story is to your liking. :)

**Kokoronagomu**: I find that I always look forward to your reviews. Its great to hear from someone who reads so many of my stories and actually reviews! Now we know why Kaoru feels safe with Kenshin. Everything will be answered in due time~ I promise. XD

I hope this isn't taking too long for you guys. I miss writing but time is hard to manage nowadays. But never fear, I will always find some time to update~ Writing is a passion I could never let go.

Until next time~


	4. Chapter 4

__**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, or anything related. Please, don't sue.

* * *

_Escape_

By **Bri-C123**

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Kaoru walked behind Kenshin, warily eying her surroundings. His hand held hers in a tight grip, as if he was afraid she would disappear. She held onto him, with equal force. She didn't want to lose this too soon. She tensed as she felt the ki of more people coming closer and close. Kenshin neared a doorway, but Kaoru froze. She suddenly felt nervous. How would she be able to act fine when she attacked one of the pack? Would they accept her? Would they accept the fact that they have this broken girl mated with their alpha?

But she couldn't mate with this alpha. It would only bring trouble. She sighed at the reminder but didn't move. Kenshin hadn't moved either. He simply watched her. She glanced nervously at the door again. "I…I'm not that hungry" she whispered. The words were quiet, barely made any sound. The noise in the room did not let up, showing that no one in there heard it, but Kenshin was close and she figured he could read her lips.

"You haven't eaten in a while. It would be good to get some food into your system."

She glanced at the doorway once again. "I'm not sure… I just need to some bread and that will substitute for the meal. I can last a few days with that" she added absently.

Frustration seemed to radiate from the man. "Bread is certainly not a meal." All noise in the room had ceased. "I can cook you a decent meal, Kaoru-chan. Please just follow me. I promised you that you would be safe, didn't I?"

He was definitely speaking too loud. Everyone must have heard him by now. "Kenshin" she hissed. "I'm not hungry." She paused. "Don't act so familiar with me either," she said. The words were cold, ruthless. She knew they would kill the hope in him. She needed to do this. She had wanted to enjoy this time with him, but wouldn't it make it all the more painful? She just wanted the freaking bread. Then she would be gone, with or without the clothes.

Kenshin was hiding behind his bangs. She had never noticed before, but the long bangs could hide his eyes if he bent his head even just a little bit. "Kaoru, will you please just stop being so selfish for once?" This caused Kaoru to tense and attempt to pull her hand away. He held on tightly. "And if I can't call you Kaoru-chan, you are my koibito. Now come. I'm in the mood to cook now." Kaoru was shocked, to say the least. He tugged her shocked form into the room. She couldn't protest. The room turned out to be a kitchen. He led her to the stove. There was an island in the middle, where several people leaned on. Kaoru instinctively moved behind Kenshin, keeping her eyes on them.

The man she had attacked whistled. "Didn't know you moved that fast Kenshin."

She looked at Kenshin, confused. "Shut it Sano" he answered. "Nothing happened."

"Really?" This Sano eyed her and her clothes. "She's wearing your stuff."

"I'm not going to let her prance around naked, Sano. She'll catch a cold."

"She could have taken something from Misao or Meg. Or even maybe Aoshi, though it might be too big for her."

Kenshin was silent, pausing for a moment to think it over. A sudden snarl ripped through his throat. "She is _mine_. No other scent will surround her."

There was silence and Sano began laughing. "I totally gotcha Kenshin. I cannot believe that you tried to make me think you lent her your clothes for any reason other than that." He headed out the doorway. "There is no way you can tell me you didn't do anything with that reaction." He sauntered out. "Fox'll call me for dinner, so take your time!"

Kaoru tilted her head, not knowing what to say. What was this Sano talking about? What did Kenshin do? She looked at him for an explanation but he offered nothing. He began taking out pots and food. She watched as he began to chop some of the vegetables and dumped them into a pot. He was very skilled in the kitchen, she realized. The perfect mate for her…

No, no, no. She should not be thinking like that. She shook her head and looked away from him. Her eyes met those of Misao. Misao was grinning widely. Kaoru did not trust that smile, a smile that told of mischievous plans, and took a step closer to Kenshin. She could recognize the tall man that stood behind her. He said nothing, and nor did his expression.

She moved her eyes over to the last person standing in the room. The woman was tall and pretty. Her hair hung straight and long. Her figure was slim and she had curves Kaoru could only dream of having. Kaoru could figure out why Sano would be attracted to her in the first place, if not for the whole mating thing.

She also smelled, without a doubt, like a human. Kaoru was a few feet away and she could still smell it. It burned her senses, made her eyes slowly turn an icy blue.

She had to back away. She couldn't attack. She had to get away, go anywhere but here. She was in no danger but just the scent-

So many memories. Her mind was swirling with them. She could remember the pain, the suffering. It wasn't just her, but her family. How dare they-

"Kaoru." Her eyes snapped to golden ones. "Koibito, you need to calm down. No one here will hurt you."

She had been growling. She didn't even realize. He pulled her to his chest and stroked her hair. She could feel the purr vibrating through his chest. Her nose found his scent and she breathed him in. He smelled warm, earthy, and wolfish. It was great. "Kenshin…"

She noticed the three kis move out of the room. She visibly relaxed. She leaned into the embrace more and pressed her head comfortably against his shoulder. "Why?" he whispered. She looked up at him in confusion. "Why are you so afraid of humans? Why do you tense every time you smell them? What happened?"

She blinked. Her eyes flashed bright before she turned them away, hiding. "Aren't you cooking Kenshin? I'll be upstairs so I won't cause a scene." Kenshin had turned to eye his pot and Kaoru took the time to step out of his arms. His hands held onto her, sliding down her arms as she moved. She shivered at the feeling. Tingles shot up her spine, warming her. She glared at the man's hands. They could fit so well together. Why couldn't she have stumbled into another pack? One less confusing and without a human among them.

"Don't go Kaoru." Kenshin leaned down a little and bumped his nose with hers. His amber eyes glittered with hers. "Unless you would like me to join you upstairs."

Kaoru blushed. "Y-you…How indecent…We only j-just m-met…"

Kenshin laughed and dragged her to the stove. "I was kidding koibito. Come. What would you like to eat?"

He was an amazing cook. Kaoru was amazed at the way he could make simple ingredients slowly turn into a good full meal. He set hot plates of food on the island and let Kaoru grab some plates to help him out. There was a lot of food on the table. Kaoru eyed the counter nervously. Why would he make such a ridiculous amount of food?

As if he could read her mind, he answered. "Sano tends to shovel a lot of food down his throat. I have to make weekly visits to town just to make sure we don't run out."

Kaoru's eyebrows shot up. "There's a town near here?"

"About a two mile run in wolf form." He walked to the doorway and leaned against it, keeping his eye on Kaoru while talking to the others on the other side of the hallway. As if he was afraid she might run. "Dinner's ready. Megumi, would you call down Sano?"

There were grumbles but a few seconds later, Misao and the tall man entered the kitchen. Kaoru shrank back, instinctively trying to discreetly disappear. Misao, bless the girl, noticed and immediately set about introducing her mate. "Kaoru this is Aoshi~ He's my mate~ Handsome, isn't he? Well, too bad, he's mine. You stick with your Kenshin." Misao hugged Aoshi's arm tightly and stuck a tongue out at Kaoru. Kaoru, not used to such behaviors, smiled weakly.

"Nice to meet you Aoshi-san…" Kaoru nervously called out. "Its nice to see you again too, Misao-san."

Misao waved her hand. "Don't go to the formalities now, Kaoru. There's no point." The small girl quickly skipped to Kaoru's side and grabbed her hand. "Come; start eating before Sano gets here. He likes to hog the food."

Kenshin, who had been watching the whole exchange from the doorway, chuckled at the expression on his mate's face. She was so startled. It was a cute look. He walked to the island and began piling food onto a plate. Kaoru hadn't picked up a plate, only watching Kenshin as he did it. When he was sure he couldn't fit anything else onto it, he beckoned Kaoru over. He handed her the plate as she stood in front of him. "Eat" he said.

"B-but… It's too much!"

"You need it Koi. Look at your arms! You're too thin. Eat" he ordered again.

"Kenshin…" she whined.

"Koi…"

"Share with me then! I refuse to finish this plate by myself."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "When you say things like that, koi, you make it hard for me to keep my hands to myself." He smirked at her outraged expression.

"I didn't even say anything weird! Kenshin no hentai!"

He laughed and grabbed the plate. "Come, Kaoru. We'll sit in the living room and eat." She stomped after him, still mad at his reactions. He sat on the couch, lifting her onto his lap when she sat next to him. She glared at him, but really didn't do much. He could see the blush on her cheeks, and that told him enough. They both picked at the food on the plate. Finally, bored with the silence, Kenshin kissed Kaoru's head. "Feed me Kaoru."

Kaoru, whose face was officially completely red, stammered. "I-I refuse. Th-this is already so in-indecent…"

Kenshin pouted. Kaoru tried not to look but couldn't help herself. He was definitely handsome with a cute side to him. It made him irresistible. "Mou, you are so demanding." She picked up a piece of meat and shoved it into his open mouth. "There."

Kenshin swallowed and smiled. "Thank you. Shall I return the favor?" He picked up another piece of meat and placed it against her lips. She seemed to get redder and glared at him. Her mouth opened as she accepted the food. She chewed vigorously, while imagining all the things she could do to him, some more violent than others. She helped herself to some vegetables and stopped eating. She had successfully eaten one quarter of everything Kenshin put on the plate. She leaned against him, using the fact that he held her as an excuse. He tried to feed her some more, but she glared and looked away. He took the hint and began to eat himself. He left some food on the plate, hoping she'll feed herself but she didn't touch the food. "What's the matter, Kaoru? Is the food not to your liking?"

"Its fine" she huffed.

"So eat some more."

She blinked up at him. "I'm full."

"You didn't eat enough to make you half full."

Her expression turned dark. "Well I'm sorry I don't eat as much as others here" she snapped. "I'm full, so let me go."

"Kaoru, you must eat to regain your strength and heal your leg" Kenshin started.

"You cannot force me to do anything" she snapped. "I am my own person, and no one can force me into anything." The smell of magic was in the air, giving away Kaoru's intention of using it. Kenshin quickly released her and she leaped off his lap. She found the front door and walked out.

Kenshin blinked at how quickly the mood changed. They had gone from playful to angry in such a short amount of time. "You can't give her too much food at once, Ken-san." He turned and saw Megumi leaning against the wall in the hallway. "She was very undernourished. If she can't even eat what she already had, you might not want to force food into her. She might be used to her diet, so you have to introduce more food slowly." Megumi turned and headed towards the kitchen. "Baka tori atama! Don't tell me you're hogging all the food!" She disappeared into the area, where the argument with her mate began.

Kenshin sighed and put the food on the table in the middle of the room. Misao and Aoshi looked at him expectantly. When he hesitated, Misao rolled her eyes. "She could be running away Kenshin. Go find her. She shouldn't be out if her leg's still bad anyway." Aoshi nodded and turned back to his food. "She could be running away again" Misao said.

Kenshin was gone in a heartbeat. It wasn't hard to find Kaoru; she didn't even conceal the smell of her magic. He allowed his wolf to take over, hoping to get to her faster. He sprung into the forest, tracking her. He found her quickly, she didn't go far. She found the small spring, hidden by the many trees around it. She sat by the edge, not touching the water, just watching. The wind picked up, blowing towards Kenshin. He could smell the fresh water and the salty tears. He changed and slowly walked to her.

"I didn't mean to make you cry" he said. Kaoru did not turn. "Please Kaoru, I didn't mean anything. I'm just worried about you." He stopped next to her and knelt down. "I just want to help you." She didn't look at him, but let him reach over and wipe the tears form her eyes. They were replaced by fresh tears and he instead pulled her into his embrace again. She cried.

"I'm sorry" she sniffled. "I'm just worried. I need to leave soon. They could find me here. They might find my scent and-"

"Hush" he said. "Now isn't the time to think about this. Let's go back to the house and we'll check on your leg again, hmm?" He easily picked her up. He frowned at her light weight. He began a mental list of foods that could bring her weight up to normal.

He froze as the wind blew. Kaoru hissed, her eyes glowing brighter. "Its them" she whispered.

"Who?" Kenshin asked.

"We have to get back to your pack!" She scrambled to get out of his arms, but he held her tightly and ran. She was left breathless as the scenery blurred. They were back at his place in no time. She clung to him tightly, as the rush from the run slowly faded. He went inside and locked the door.

"Misao! Aoshi!" The two were with him in a flash.

"It seems we have a few visitors." Misao said almost cheerfully. "But they aren't our's."

"Are the wards holding up?"

"They won't last long."

"Aoshi, I want you and Misao to stay by the door. I'll see to our guests." Kenshin set Kaoru down on her feet. "I want you to stay in your room" he said.

"But Kenshin-!"

"Kaoru, they are after you right now. I want you somewhere safe." He gestured towards her leg. "You aren't even fully healed yet. Please, just go upstairs and wait for me."

Kaoru stayed where she was, crossing her arms with eyes glowing dangerously. His own eyes were narrowed and amber. "I'm not some girl that needs to be hidden away" Kaoru protested.

"Kaoru you-"

"Need to take care of my own problems. The ones out there aren't yours to fight. They are _mine_." She bared her teeth, showing their sharp edges. "You won't stop me." She could feel a ki coming up behind her fast. She quickly jumped and used Kenshin as leverage to flip in the air and land behind Aoshi. She glared at both men, keeping Misao in her peripheral vision. "I have a right" she growled. "This is _my_ fight, _my_ revenge, and _my_ problem. You are _not allowed_ to stop me."

Kenshin snarled, and Kaoru snarled right back. The oncoming ki was close now. They were running out of time. Kaoru was right, Kenshin couldn't stop her, because this involved her. This was her fight. That didn't mean he had to like it though. Kaoru muttered a quick spell, casting everyone paralyzed for a second before Kenshin broke through it, but that one second was enough.

She was outside, running right towards the dangerous group of kis. They stopped right at a clearing. She froze when she realized who was there.

"Well, hello Kaoru-chan. Isn't it so nice to see you again." He smiled, showing his ever growing insanity.

"I see they had to send the stronger group when I escaped the first one."

"Ahh, but I like my chases Kaoru-chan. If you run, I'll even give a head start just to have fun."

"You sick bastard" she spat.

"Ah ah ah. Such rude remarks. Alpha wouldn't like that, now would he? Perhaps I should straighten you out for him?"

"So you can get higher up in the pack" she remarked sarcastically. "Who do you think you are? You are nothing but a pawn to him. Everyone knows that."

"But it makes my job all the more fun. I get to do the dirty work. I get to _kill_. You should know that best, don't you?"

Her eyes glowed dangerously. "How _dare_ you even _think_ of them? You have no right, you blood-thirsty-"

"But are you not the same?" She snarled and stalked closer. His eyes froze her right at the center. She tried to work through the spell, but she knew it would take a while. She cursed herself for her stupidity. She was vulnerable now. He circled around her. "You, who went against your own teachings. You, who killed my men. Are you not the same as I?"

"She will never be the same as you" a voice spoke out.

Her opponent turned. "I welcome you. I could smell you from here."

"Jin-eh." The voice was cold, nothing like what she was used to, but she knew it was Kenshin.

"Battousai."

The name would have made her freeze, if she wasn't frozen already. Her concentration on the spell broke. Kenshin…Battousai? This man… her mate… was Battousai?

* * *

Before everyone kills me, let me say I'm sorry! I know its been a while since I've updated anything. Some of my work is also becoming depressing. I'm so so so sorry! Don't be mad, please. I've finally updated and will start updating more regularly. As the year ends. (I know I said this before, but now will all my college applications done, and funerals over, I can finally get back to my peaceful life.)

I'm sorry I can't reply to everyone individually, but I would still like to thank everyone for reviewing:

**Kokoronagomu**

**ZilverWolf**

**Delirious599**

**Sentinel Tyrande**

**Kaoru**

**Tsukihimesama1695**

**Reignashii**

Also, I'd like to thank everyone for following me and my stories~ I am thankful for all your support. I give my thanks, to everyone.

Happy Thanksgiving!


	5. Chapter 5

_Escape_

_**By Bri-C123**_

_Chapter 5_

**Recap from chapter 4…**

"_Jin-eh." The voice was cold, nothing like what she was used to, but she knew it was Kenshin._

"_Battousai."_

_The name would have made her freeze, if she wasn't frozen already. Her concentration on the spell broke. Kenshin…Battousai? This man… her mate… was Battousai?_

* * *

Kaoru felt like she was out of breath. He couldn't be… She had heard stories of the Battousai when she was younger. It always made her afraid, but it also always made her sad. She would pity him.

He was always scorned. Scorned and feared as the largest and most powerful wolf. It was said that people cowered at his feet wherever he walked. Flowers died if he came near. He was evil.

Of course, she couldn't believe everything. There was no man or wolf in this world that would make her cower. Surely mother nature would never allow one person to roam this land if he was so destructive to her surface. Her father always said he told her the true story of Battousai. The story where he is just a man who fought for what was his.

But that was not important now. She had to concentrate on getting free. She would hound her mate later for not telling her. Right now, she had to fight Jin-eh on fair grounds. She quickly found the trigger and released the spell put on her. Jin-eh and Kenshin were still talking. Kaoru turned and blasted a spell towards Jin-eh. It was not strong, just a pinch of what she could really do. It got his attention and he turned, no longer bothered by Kenshin.

"It isn't right to interrupt a conversation like that dear."

"It isn't right to throw a paralysis at me while I'm trying to have a conversation with you either."

"If I remember correctly, you looked like you were ready to attack. Like you were ready to kill." He smiled, showing teeth.

Kenshin let out a loud snarl. It echoed through the clearing. Shivers made their way down Kaoru's spine, but her face remained impassive. "This is my fight Kenshin. Please stay out of it."

"Ah yes. I love how she says your true name, not going by your title. What the little one says it true Battousai. This is our fight. You cannot interfere."

"I have a right to your fight as well Jin-eh!"

"But her's has a stronger hold than yours. We are rivals. She has revenge." Jin-eh turned to Kaoru. "Well, little bird, you have me, and you may never get a chance like this again." Kaoru stalked forward, keeping her shields up.

"We fight fair. No spells."

"No spells."

They were bound to this fight now. Nothing can stop them. It was Kaoru that made the first move. She rushed forward, her fist raised. She knew it was rash. She knew it was stupid, but she did it anyway. She knew what she was doing, or so she hoped.

He dodged it, as expected. She stumbled and turned, keeping him within eyesight. He watched her with a keen eye. Kenshin was at her back. She could feel his eyes on her, burning into her soul. She took a deep breath and charged. It became a dance. Jin-eh would dodge as Kaoru came at him. Kenshin stared, confused. She was only wasting energy. Jin-eh became interested. He knew she was better than this.

After about ten minutes, she finally stopped. Her breathing was unfazed. "Little bird, I really don't have all the time in the world to play. I just need you to come back to alpha. Maybe then, I can get permission to play this little game of yours."

"I will never return to that place" she snarled darkly. "You and your kin will never make me."

"Tch. Haven't I taught you better manners than that? I'm sure the last time we were together, you were much more mannered. Perhaps I need to show you again?" Jin-eh was suddenly in front of her, a sharp finger nail just barely touching her face. "It will be as fun as last time, I promise you."

"Oh joy" she said. Her hand grabbed his, her own elongated fingernails showing how close she was to changing, to tearing him apart. "No need to bring up the past. I already remember it perfectly."

"Of course." He stepped back in a gentlemanly gesture. "Well then, shall we end this quickly and relive the past?" It was now his turn to attack. Kaoru just barely blocked the punches and kicks. He was quick to land one on her side. The force of it propelled her to the ground. She took a deep breath and let it out. The smell of magic hung in the air. "Didn't you say no spells?"

"Personal magic does not count as a spell. You already know that." She stood. "Come on, we're not here to chit chat." She launched another series of attacks, all of them blocked by Jin-eh. He parried everything and then attacked as soon as she stopped. To any eye, it would seem as if they were evenly matched, but Kenshin could see that Kaoru was starting to tire. Her blocks were half a second later than usual. It wouldn't be long until Jin-eh got the upper hand.

Then suddenly Kaoru dropped down to one knee and launched forward. She tackled Jin-eh to the ground and put her hand against his neck. Elongated nails pricked at his skin. "What are you waiting for? You can kill me now."

"You know I won't do it."

"But you've done it once already. Once a killer, always a killer, isn't that right Battousai?"

Kaoru didn't turn, but she knew Kenshin's eyes would be darkened with fury. His ki radiated rage. "You will go back, and you will tell them that I will never go back. You have nothing there for me."

"Don't we?" He held out a hand and in it were a few strands of fur.

Kaoru's eyes blazed. "You dug them up?!" she shrieked. "How dare you retched-"

"If you want them to go back, you will come with us. No need to make a decision now, I'm sure you want some time to say goodbye. But tomorrow, we will take you back. That is, if you want their bodies back where they belong."

"That is against all laws! How dare you defy such-!"

"These laws that bind us do not bind the humans. They can do what they may. There is no law that tells us to stop them."

Her hand tightened around his throat. "I ought to kill you right now" she growled.

"But you won't. Unless you suddenly want to contradict your words earlier." She snarled and scratched his face. The marks easily disappeared but it made her feel better as she leaped off him.

"What use do you have of me? I am nothing to you. Nothing to them."

"Everyone has a purpose. Its only a matter of time before you find out. I shall be seeing you tomorrow." He turned and left, taking his crew with him. Kaoru had to use all her control to not go after him and tear him to pieces right then and there."

"Kaoru…"

"You need to go" she ground out. "You and your pack need to leave right now. They will find you if you don't."

"We can take care of ourselves."

"No you can't!" She turned to him. "They have dozens, maybe as many as a hundred wolves. You and yours will never be able to fight them all alone."

"Come with us."

She clenched her hands. "I can't. You know I can't."

"But Kaoru…"

"Kenshin, I must go. If I don't go with them…" She turned away. "Anyway, I'm sure Battousai is no better company than those wolves" she said. Those words hit home, just as she suspected it would.

"Battousai is only a name" he snarled. "It does not define who I am."

"It defines who you used to be then? How is that any better? Who knows, perhaps one day I will anger you and then, what? Will I be killed like that pack? Or will you kill the people I run from? I will not be responsible for murder, and I will not let myself be the excuse for such things."

He pushed her to the ground and he straddled her, his golden eyes burning into hers. She closed off all emotion. "Do you know why I did what I did? Do you know why I earned such an appalling title of pack murderer? Do you know anything about me?" he roared. She didn't answer. He softened his voice. "Nothing. You know nothing. You don't know how I take care of my own. You don't know that I would never do anything to harm others if I didn't have to." He reached out a hand to touch her cheek. "Least of all you. You are mine. My mate. There is nothing I won't do for you, and there is nothing I will do if you don't want me to. Do you not trust me?" He grabbed her hand and let the tingle of their soul touch each other. "Do you not trust this? This is what we are. We are meant to be like this. You cannot believe that I will let you go back to where you made me swear never to take you. I will not let you go Kaoru."

She didn't say anything. Her eyes were averted. He sighed and got up, pulling her with him. The walk was silent, as they went back to his cabin. He handed her his heart, believing in their bond. She was so skeptical. She didn't know if she should trust him. Is it okay for her to just leave? What would happen?

But she has a responsibility. She cannot go back on her word. She knew the dangers that can be caused if she were to leave behind everything. That pack wanted a living sample. They wanted her. But that didn't mean they won't use dead bodies.

There is never enough time, but can she make the most of just one night? She looked at Kenshin. This was the plan all along. To just leave when she could. She had prepared herself at the beginning. She will do what she must.

"Please Kaoru, tell me what is going on." He wasn't looking at her but she could feel the anguish inside him. "I need to know. I need to protect you."

"Soon" she whispered. "Soon everything will come to light. Trust in that."

They said nothing more as they continued to walk.

* * *

Wow, I really haven't updated in a while. I am so so sorry for all those who have been patiently waiting.

To:

Reignashii

Inu-love-kag

ZilverWolf

Hikari-hime 01

Kokoronagomu

Saphira113

Thank you so much for reviewing. I am sorry I cannot reply to everyone individually, but please know that I appreciate everything you all say. I'm glad you all like this story and are happily waiting for my newest chapters.

Thank you also, to all those who followed this story and favorited this story.

I look forward to seeing you all next time!

Love, Bri-C123


	6. Chapter 6

_Escape_

_By __**Bri-C123**_

_Chapter 6_

* * *

The silence was long and heavy. Neither seemed ready to break it. They had finally made it to his cabin. Inside, everyone was busy putting something away into boxes that filled the room. He only nodded at Aoshi, who nodded in turn and continued what he was doing, murmuring to Misao at the same time. Kaoru found herself pulled back to his room, the silence still between them. He pulled her into the room and closed the door behind him with a click. They simply stared as the seconds ticked by. It made Kaoru jump when Kenshin suddenly spoke. "I still think you should come with us." 'Come with me.' The unspoken words tore at her heart. She would have followed him anywhere, but she had to think of others' first. She had to think of her family.

"I'm sorry Kenshin."

"But why Kaoru? Why must you stay? Why must you go with them? I can protect you."

"You can't protect me from everything."

"I can try" he insisted.

"Kenshin, there are just some things you don't understand."

"Then let me understand! Let me be there for you." He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. "Let me protect you."

"Don't make things so difficult! I can't drag you into this Kenshin!" She pounded his chest and tried to push him away. "I can't let you get farther into this than you already have!"

"Kaoru, I'm here for you! I am alive so I can be with you! Can't you see that?!" He grabbed her hand again, winding their fingers together. "Can't you _feel_ that?! We are meant to be together! Don't push me away. It just isn't right."

"But Kenshin…"

"Kaoru, please just don't do this" he begged. He kissed her forcefully on the lips, shocking her into submission. "Don't let me lose you." He pressed several closed-mouth kisses onto her lips. "Don't run away from me." He whispered against her soft lips. He began pressing frantic kisses along the skin of her neck. The fire in her veins flared with each touch. She didn't realize that her wolf had surfaced until it was too late. She approved of all the attention the alpha was giving her. The wolf ignored all of Kaoru's internal protests. Glowing blue eyes met bright amber. "Mate" he growled. "You are mine." She merely lifted her head in submission. He bent down to mark her pale skin. The bite made her gasp, both in pain and pleasure.

"My mate" she purred as he licked the wound.

"Mine." He proceeded to kiss up her neck again. He gently nipped her chin and then pressed his lips against hers in a passionate embrace.

While her wolf was distracted, Kaoru took this time to seize control of her body again. The struggle was brief, but Kaoru wasn't as distracted by the kiss as her wolf. She pushed Kenshin away and tried to regain her breathing. A low growl emitted from Kenshin's chest, and his eyes told her that the wolf was still in charge. She knew her mistake. His wolf was angry. Rejection didn't come easy, especially for alphas. By pushing him away, she rejected him. "Wait, Kenshin-"

Too late. His wolf had already seized her and threw her onto the bed. She did not fear him, not her mate, but she did fear the pain later on. She had not planned this. This isn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to disappear and never come back. Why had fate suddenly turned cruel and given her Kenshin when he was only going to be taken away so soon? His hands held her wrists above her head, effectively pinning her as he straddled her stomach. "Mine!" He brought his face closer to hers. His warm breath washed over her face. "You will not leave me."

"Kenshin…" He silenced any other words with his lips. They kissed. He was very rough and passionate at first. Slowly, he began to calm down, as did his kisses. Finally, he pulled away long enough to inhale her scent and feathered gentle kisses on her face. Kaoru sighed. "Kenshin, I…" She looked up, tears burned her eyes, even as she tried to will them away. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to anger you."

His soft lavender eyes watched as one tear trailed down towards her ear. "I didn't mean to be so forceful. I'm sorry too, Kaoru." He kissed away the tear.

"I really want to stay with you."

"So stay with me."

"Kenshin…" She lightly tugged on her arms. He released her wrists, noting guiltily that they were red from the pressure. She moved her hands to his face, feeling the soft skin and the strange scar on his left cheek. "I hardly know you, but it feels like I've known you forever."

He turned so he could press a kiss to her palm. "It's who we are. We are meant to be. We are made of the same soul."

She rubbed her nose against his in an affectionate gesture. She always did that to those who made her feel safe and welcome. Kaoru's wolf knew he would never hurt her in any way. Both females mourned the loss they would soon feel. If only there was a way to keep him and still do what she had to. "I'll miss you" she whispered.

"Still thinking about leaving?" He seemed angered for a moment before his eyes widened in surprise and a smirk was placed on his face. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. His smirk only grew wider and he leaned down, almost touching her lips. "I'll just have to make it so you can't leave." He began to kiss her. It was rough like before, but more controlled this time, as if he was planning this.

"K-Kenshin" she gasped. "What are-" He made it impossible to form any sentence. Before she knew it, he took off her borrowed shirt and sweats. He has her naked and vulnerable. Natural instincts reacted to every move he made. He trailed kisses down the column of her throat. She gasped and her hands pulled him closer. "Wait Kenshin, we shouldn't do this…"

"Why not?" His lips didn't lose contact with her skin as he answered. His warm breath raised goose bumps along her collarbone. She struggled to think of an excuse as he continued his worship of her skin.

"The-The others…" she couldn't form the rest of the sentence.

"Are not here." Surprised, she checked for the ki of four others. It wasn't there, as he had said. "Now shut up and let me kiss you woman." He nipped her sensitive spot, where neck met shoulder. "I am going to take you where you've never gone before," he growled. "You won't be able to run from me after this."

* * *

_And I will end here. I'm sorry. Well, mostly sorry. A part of me is slightly pleased that I did this. Yes, I did leave all of you hanging. But have no fear. I shall have a lemon up for you next week. I've been planning for this a while. Kekeke. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wasn't originally going to end here, but I will anyway, just to tease you :P_

_**Reignashii**__- Well, I'm pretty sure Kaoru is going to enjoy herself… for now._

_**Kinishra22**__-Thank you~ I do hope you are pleased with this chapter._

_**Inu-love-kag**__- I hope everything turns out okay for Kaoru too. Even I don't know what's going to happen in the future._

_**Kokoronagomu**__- I hope everything is okay for you and your family._

_While Kenshin is strong, Kaoru also knows nothing but independence. I suppose this is why she is so headstrong. She never really had anyone defend her before, so having Kenshin do it is strange for her._

_**Saphira113**__- I think I should be able to answer all those questions… after a few chapters. Kenshin is so dense sometimes, but I think he knows what she is trying to do. He just won't let her do it. _

_Thank you everyone for the reviews and the follows and the favorites. I hope I can get the next chapter out soon._


	7. Chapter 7

_Escape_

_By __**Bri-C123**_

_Chapter 7_

* * *

Kenshin attacked her lips with a passion that left her breathless. His tongue traced her lips and left to memorize the contours of her mouth. Her wolf was howling in her head, begging to respond to this passion with her own. Kaoru knew it could be dangerous for her heart if she lets everything go too far. Her heart was torn and she whimpered. Kenshin quickly pulled away, his lips just a breath away as he questioned her. "Did I hurt you? Am I going too fast? Should I stop?"

"No Kenshin!" She had an irrational fear that he would stop touching her. "I just don't think-"

"Don't think Kaoru, just feel." He ran his hand over her breasts. "Feel me touching you." He pressed a soft, gentle, closed-mouth kiss on her lips. "Feel me kissing you," he whispered. His lips trailed down her throat where he bit her and suckled the skin. "Feel me marking you." His breath sent shivers up and down her spine. He repeated the process several times, making a trail between her breasts and down to her stomach. She closed her eyes and moaned. He dipped his tongue into her belly button, slowly licking around before gently kissing the skin and moving back up her body. "Don't close your eyes" he murmured.

Her darkened blue eyes opened and met his burning amber. She knew it was the wolf who had main control of the body now. She bit her lip in an attempt to keep her wolf at bay. "Kenshin…"

"Let me love you Kaoru." His voice was husky from desire. "Let me protect you as I should. Let me, Kaoru." She opened her mouth to answer, to say no, but he didn't give her the chance. His lips sealed hers and his hands grabbed her hips. He ground his erection into her and all was lost. Her wolf came forward. When her eyes met his again, they were a beautiful glow of silver. The two wolves quickly fought for dominance. She wanted him to prove he could be hers, to show the silly human that this one was the right one for them.

He did not disappoint. He quickly pinned her under his weight, careful not to crush her. He growled as he pushed his head against her neck. His slightly elongated teeth brushed the sensitive skin, forcing her to submit. She did so quickly, tilting her head back so he could have more access. He pulled back slightly and kissed her skin. "Mate" she breathed.

"Yes, mate. You are _mine_." His hand snaked between her legs and brushed her wet and sensitive skin. "All of you belong only to _me_." His hand moved faster, forcing her to face the oncoming cliff.

"Yes." Her nails dug into his shoulder as she grabbed him. She was so close. "Mate. Please... Kenshin!" She was screaming his name by the time her climax hit and took her over. He watched in satisfaction as she slowly relaxed.

"Good" he purred. "You are perfect, my mate." He brought his hand glistening with her juices up. His tongue lapped at the coated fingers. "Delicious." He wasted no time with anything else. He thrust himself forward and the two howled in satisfaction. Her nails scratched him as he took them higher and higher.

"Kenshin… I…" A particularly hard push chased all thoughts away. They instead stayed in the primal urge of love making. Sweat was beading on their skin and Kenshin leaned down to kiss her. His lips moved down to where her neck met her shoulders. He licked the spot before allowing his teeth to elongate. His thrusts were faster now, bringing them closer and closer to the climax. He suddenly bit her, his teeth breaking the skin and letting the blood flow. On instinct, her wolf bit him back. Her teeth clutched at his shoulder and they both climaxed.

As they relaxed, Kaoru winced as he pulled away. She too pulled away. Kenshin kissed her shoulder and nuzzled the wound. "Sorry Kaoru." He pushed himself onto his elbows. His eyes were back to their calm amethyst. "Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine Kenshin." She glanced guiltily at his wound. "Are you okay? I bit you pretty hard…"

He grinned, sending more butterflies fluttering in her stomach. "I won't mind if you bite me again." He gently nipped her nose. "You are tired. Sleep now. The others will be back in the morning."

Kaoru yawned at the mention of sleep. "Why are they out so late? Don't tell me they left just so you could seduce me into your bed."

Kenshin smirked and kissed her. "I would have seduced you into my bed with or without them here." Her hand shot out to smack him. He grabbed her wrist and kissed her palm. "They left to get supplies. We plan to move out tomorrow before Jin-Eh comes here."

"How do you know when he'll get here? He could be coming now for all you know."

"No. I've fought him before. He isn't the type to strike in the middle of the day."

"I see…" Kaoru yawned again. Kenshin turned so that she was lying on his chest. "You know, we don't even know each other." He eyes closed and she sighed in contentment.

"You are my mate. That is all I need to know. The rest we can figure out as we go." He began stroking her hair. "Sleep. Tomorrow you will come with us."

"Hmm…" She was already drifting off. Her instincts were telling her to let him comfort her, but her heart was telling her that she had to leave while he was sleeping. She could almost hear his voice in her head, soothing her as she dreamed sweet dreams of two wolves making love in the moonlight.

* * *

_So… wow, its been a while since I've written a lemon. It was hard to censor it as much as I could. I tried not to go all explicit on my readers. Did it show that I was trying to restrain myself? I will hopefully be making an account somewhere else soon so that my explicit lemons will be posted there. Any suggestions? I've been recommended Mediaminer and Adult Fanfiction. Anywhere else? I'm not really sure I want to make an account on Mediaminer, only because I don't like the way I search for other fanfics there, but I'm open to any comments and suggestions._

_Until next time, please feel free to review._

_Bri-C123_


End file.
